Maraudeurs
by Dulanoire
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire : Recueil de drabbles sur les Maraudeurs et peut être Lily aussi
1. James

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le premier chapitre d'un recueil de drabbles que je prépare sur nos chers Maraudeurs (et éventuellement Lily). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^' C'est le point de vue de James Potter (Cornedrue).

Bonne lecture et... Reviews? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage... Dites m'en ce que vous avez pensé... S'il vous plait! *regard du Chat de Schrek*

* * *

J'ai peur. Je n'ose pas me l'avouer mais je suis mort de peur. Il nous a retrouvé, moi, mon amour et notre bébé... Je crie à Lily de se réfugier en haut. Il ne la touchera pas, je m'en fais le serment. Il devra me passer sur le corps. Ma peur est toujours là, elle fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Ma perception de mon environnement est changée, je vois tout avec plus de précision. Les effets de l'adrénaline sans doute... J'ai peur. Je suis terrifié.

Mais hors de question que ce salaud pose ses griffes sur Lily ou Harry ! Je protégerais ma femme. A cette pensée je souris sans y faire attention. Ma femme... Quelle douceur de savoir que je peux dire ces mots en pensant à elle... Lily, mon amour au goût de framboise, sucré, persistant et acidulé. Lily, la seule à pouvoir me faire taire d'un de ses regards émeraude, la seule à pouvoir préserver mon cœur... Lily qui ne doit pas mourir. Et Harry, mon petit ange aux yeux identiques à ceux de sa mère. Mon bébé qui nous ressemble tout en étant unique, mon fils à qui j'apprendrais à jouer au Quidditch et aux échecs, mon chéri qui ne doit pas non plus mourir ! Car avec eux deux, ce serait ma vie qui disparaîtrais...

La porte s'ouvre et je fais face, baguette à la main. Une ombre sinistre se tient sur le pas de notre porte. Je l'interdis d'entrer. Il rit et s'avance. Il lance un premier sort couleur jade, je l'évite et cherche à le lui rendre. J'échoue. Et je suis frappé en pleine poitrine. J'ai froid instantanément. Et je m'éteins, comme une flamme soufflée par la tempête. Je n'ai plus peur à présent...


	2. Sirius

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un deuxième drabble sur nos Maraudeurs... Il porte sur Sirius comme l'indique le titre ^^' (il est pour toi Miss de Lune, j'espère ne pas te décevoir...)

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez jamais à me laisser vos impressions et vos avis sur mes textes, le cadre à reviews est là pour ça ^^'''

* * *

Il a mal. Mal à en hurler. Il a l'impression que son cœur vient d'imploser. Sa poitrine se compresse et l'empeche de respirer. Il n'ose pas assimiler ce qu'il voit. Les ruines de la maison de son meilleur ami, de son frère d'âme, encore fumantes devant lui.

Il entend des pleurs d'enfant. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite qu'ils viennent de devant lui. Il s'avance. Croise le corps de James, qui semble étrangement serein. Son cœur se brise un peu plus. Il continue de chercher dans les décombres d'où viennent ces cris de bébé. Croise le corps disloqué de Lily. Une larme parvient à s'échapper de ses paupières crispées. Puis il voit le berceau de son filleul. Le nourrisson hurle, et pleure de toute la force de ses petits poumons son envie de vivre. L'homme le prend dans ses bras. Le berce, lui murmure des syllabes sans signification mais qui rassurent le bambin qui reconnaît l'odeur et la voix de son parrain. L'enfant finit par se calmer et s'endormir. Sirius et le bébé sortent des ruines de ce qui fut un foyer heureux...Mais quelqu'un les attend. Hagrid. Il parle à l'homme détruit. Lui dit qu'il doit laisser le petit être, que ce dernier doit vivre dans sa famille de sang. Au début, l'homme refuse. Mais il finit par comprendre. Il tend le bébé au demi-géant et lui prête sa moto. Il les regarde s'envoler dans le ciel sombre.

Harry emporte avec lui la dernière parcelle d'amour de Sirius. Une nouvelle flamme vient de s'allumer dans le cœur en miettes de l'homme. La flamme de la vengeance. Seule une personne a pu dénoncer Lily et James. Peter. Il le trouvera. Le tuera. Le fera payer. Peu importe les conséquences. Il n'a plus de peur ou de miséricorde en lui, s'il en a eu un jour. Peter payera.C'est une promesse, faite aux étoiles qui veillent les corps de ses meilleurs amis. Et si pour cela, il doit aussi mourir ou aller à Azkaban, tant pis il est prêt. Mais Peter doit mourir. Pour Lily. Pour James. Pour Harry...


	3. Peter

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et toutes :) Pour ce troisième chapitre, un drabble sur Peter (car oui il fait partie des Maraudeurs...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira

N'oubliez pas les reviews... S'il vous plait, même si c'est pour m'incendier car vous n'avez pas aimé... Bref. Bonne lecture

* * *

Les hurlements de son ancien "ami" le poursuivaient. Dans cette rue pleine de Moldus, impossible de s'échapper... Sirius était à ses trousses et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas là pour l'aider. Puis, une idée, une ultime idée. Une idée lâche certes mais qui lui sauverait la vie, bien que ce soit au détriment de son "ami". Tant pis. Il n'était déjà plus rien aux yeux de l'héritier des Blacks, qui à cet instant, montrait tout son potentiel de folie et de cruauté. Peter était conscient que si Sirius le rattrapait, il serait tué dans plus ou moins de grandes souffrances. Alors il s'arrêta pour que son poursuivant le rattrape. Il se trancha un doigt et lança son ultime sort avant de se transformer en rat et de fuir.

Il regarda une dernière fois celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère. Oui Sirius était comme un frère pour lui, avant qu'il soit consumé par sa jalousie et son envie de pouvoir. Et le rongeur partit sans plus se retourner. Peter voulait vivre, à tout prix. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un rat... Un être lâche, capable de tout pour survivre, de tout et surtout du pire. Un être discret aussi, de ceux qui restent dans l'ombre et qui attendent leur heure de gloire, patiemment. Mais il était aussi un Gryffondor. Il se sentait tout aussi capable que les autres, aussi capable que James, l'attrapeur chéri de tous, que Sirius, le bourreau des cœurs, ou Remus, l'intellectuel calme et adulte. Il avait soif de reconnaissance, de gloire... Et quand Voldemort lui a proposé tout ce qu'il souhaitait en échange de la vie sauve et de l'adresse des Potter il n'avait pu refuser. Ainsi, il était plus fort que James qui l'avait tant méprisé et que Lily qui l'avait rejeté comme tant d'autres filles. A présent, il était fini et était officiellement mort, comme son maître. Qu'importe. Il se cacherait, sous sa forme de rat, et attendrait son heure à nouveau.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas vaincu James, Lily et Sirius ? Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seul Maraudeur à battre... Un seul, et son désir de reconnaissance serait enfin assouvi. Le rat poussa un petit cri aigu qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire humain. Puis il continua sa route dans les égouts sales de Londres, ressassant des plans fantasques pour vaincre son dernier "ami".


	4. Remus

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ^^ Il semblerait que Dame Inspi soit revenue momentanément! Alors voici un drabble sur notre dernier Maraudeur, Remus. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

La lune est gibbeuse ce soir. Le garçon la regarde de la fenêtre de son dortoir, à la fois fasciné et terrifié. Car la beauté de la lune est incroyable, ses rayons d'argent éclairent le monde différemment. Mais l'astre blanc est aussi la cause la cause de son isolement, de sa malédiction, fardeau qu'il porte sans larmes car il en a trop versé. Cependant, quand il hurle et se débat contre la bête en lui, quand son corps le torture en se transformant, quand il n'est plus un homme, seule la lune est là pour lui. Elle le veille, gracieuse tortionnaire, et quand elle va se coucher, lassée de ce spectacle, il redevient humain. Il est le jouet de cette dame gigantesque, qui lui fait peur mais qu'il ne peut haïr. La seule personne qu'il hait c'est lui même... Il hait sa faiblesse surtout. Sa faiblesse tremblante face à la bête, sa faiblesse résignée à la fin de chaque pleine lune, sa faiblesse muette qu'ignorent les autres. Et à cause de cette faiblesse il est seul. Parfois, comme ce soir, il aimerait un ami qui se réveillerait dans le dortoir, qui le verrait, et se lèverait en silence pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Il aimerait que la lune ne soit plus l'unique compagne de ses nuits hurlantes, mais qu'un ami le soutienne, ce ne serait ce qu'à distance... Il aimerait que quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents s'inquiète pour lui et le protège. Cependant, le garçon est calme, trop calme, comme la nuit qui est son univers à présent. Et ça n'attire pas les autres enfants, surtout à Gryffondor...

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Une petite voix ensommeillée s'élève dans le dortoir. Le garçon de la lune se retourne surpris et voit un autre garçon, aux cheveux corbeau en broussailles, qui le regarde sans peur. Remus fait signe que non. Alors l'autre enfant se lève et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais dormir. Tu as l'air triste et épuisé... Aller viens. Il fait froid en dehors des édredons. »

Il descend du rebord de la fenêtre et suit le garçon, sans mots. Il a l'impression de rêver...

« Moi c'est James. James Potter. Et toi ? »

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le tire de ses pensées lunaires et lui demande son nom ! Il sourit, un tout petit sourire pâle, et répond.

« Remus. Remus Lupin. »


End file.
